A vehicle may include one or more airbags deployable during a vehicle impact to control kinematics of occupants inside the vehicle during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a housing supporting the airbag, and an inflation device in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position.